


偿还

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: Intersex, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 一周年纪念日礼物。





	偿还

“该起床啦。”李健拨弄着王凯额前的发，又俯下身去吻弄他的鼻尖，强行要把他从睡梦中惊扰。

“别闹。”王凯嘟囔着说，翻了个身想要继续睡觉，却捱不住爱人一直在身边捣乱。

“听话啦。再不起床的话，我就把你的睡颜拍下来放到微博上，”李健恶作剧一般注视着王凯突然惊醒的样子，一头乱糟糟的毛鸟窝一样顶在头上。可他的样子还是那么美，让人那么想去亲吻他。

李健放下刚刚威胁着要给王凯拍照的手机，伸出手挑起他尖而细的下巴，对着那双和主人一样还未睡醒的唇，吻了上去。

吻罢，王凯只觉得脸红心跳。虽然已经不是第一次接吻，但跟已婚男人同居的感觉每每还是让他有种时空混乱的错觉，错以为是自己同他结了婚，要将这男人收入床榻之间。

幸好那位妻子不管李健在外面养什么男人，爱什么情人，他才得以与他有一席喘息做爱的空间。王凯长舒了一口气，捧住了李健的脸，将自己主动送上前去索吻。两条舌交缠勾引着对方，像是要把爱人的全部都吞吃下去，来不及咽下去的涎水有一丝滴落在床单上，洇出小小一块湿痕。

“健哥……”王凯只觉得自己想抱着男人再躺回床榻间。晨勃的快感从下身传了上来，他忍不住握住李健的手伸到自己的未着寸缕的下身抚摸，又掀开被整个人贴在衣冠楚楚的李健身上，把他弄湿，弄脏。

“李健老师。难道不想现在就享用我吗。”王凯侧过头，在李健的耳边叹了口气，只一声便引得李健浑身一个激灵，几乎立刻勃起。但他不能。

“凯凯乖，别闹。”他忍受着王凯在他耳廓内骚扰挑逗，一边手上撑着床铺，跪在他身前，手上一边动作着为他做最后的释放。

王凯终于泄到了他的手上。两人同时赞叹，呼出的气在看不见的空气里交织在一起。李健还硬着，但他已经来不及再自渎，只得眼睁睁看着王凯从被窝钻出来，解开他扣好的腰带，拉下他穿好的内裤，将那个喷薄而出的大家伙含入口中。李健满意地享受着小情人的服务，一只手放在他的后脑上，时不时压着他更深入地吞下自己，或者扯住他的乱发将自己从紧致的喉咙里抽出来，再进入。

他已经很久没享受过这项久违的服务了。王凯的喉咙的确是极品，不论是他的第几个男人都这么说。当他抻直脖子任由男人进出他紧致而火热的嘴时，生理性的干呕让他套弄着龟头的喉咙深处更加富有技巧性，没有男人不喜欢看他被自己干到快吐的模样——那只会让他们更加有成就感。搞了这么一个美人，谁不想给他多留下一点自己的痕迹呢？

刚开始他的喉咙总是在受伤的。说起话倒听不大出来，只不过声音低沉了些。现在有了经验，倒学会反客为主，不把男人的精液吃进肚子里不罢休，还会一边吃男人的肉棒，一边挑衅样看着男人，逼得人把肉棒塞得更深、更狠，恨不得要将两个卵蛋一起喂进他肚子里去。

李健长长舒了口气，低下头看着正在擦拭嘴边白浊的王凯。他总是这么美。李健温柔的想。

他总是这么美。李健痴迷的想。

“好了宝贝儿，我该走了，”李健搂住王猫毛茸茸的头，把赤裸的他搂进怀里，又去亲他因为窒息变得通红的耳朵和脖子。“还记得今天是什么日子吗？”

“今天？”王凯打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰，毫不介意赤裸的自己被爱人看光。“今天是你买菜的日子吧——”

“不对。”李健摇了摇头。

“今天是我们在一起一周年的纪念日呀。”

“哦，这样啊。”王凯从被窝里站起来，形状完美的脚趾，性感迷人的长腿，硕大的性器和胸前两粒红色惹得李健移不开眼。他在自己面前从不避讳什么——李健无比欣慰地想到。

也没什么可避讳的。李健上前抱住比自己高半头的爱人，亲吻他的赤裸锁骨。“再睡一会儿吧，别忘了去取我为你准备的礼物。”

“嗯。”王凯含糊应了，又回到床上躺着，低低说了句什么。

应该是让他路上注意安全吧。李健带上门的时候想到。

 

王凯应约，开着车到了郊区的一个地下停车场。为了不引人注意，他开了那辆代言的法国中端SUV，从内饰到外观都让他满意，就是悬挂算不得太好，过坑时总是有些颠簸。

他这样想着，一边掏出李健前一天便为他挑好的领带，拿到自己眼上，迟疑地绕过头，在脑后笨拙地打结。

坐到后座上。开着车锁。

王凯下车，在漆黑中摸索着后排的门。

然后用我为你挑好的领带蒙住眼睛。耐心等待，会有惊喜来找你。

他把这两步搞反了。王凯懊恼地想。但这应该不会影响什么。

视力被剥夺后，只剩下听觉还起作用。而在封闭的车厢内，他既听不到一丝风声，也听不到什么水滴声。熄了火的车里，除了他的呼吸，别的什么也没有。

这个停车场的人很少，因为位置本来就很偏吧。煎熬等待的过程中，王凯胡思乱想。或许这就是礼物选在这里的原因？

不知为何，从不期盼礼物的他竟因这次的安排心底生出来一些盼望，盼望礼物快点到来，或者什么东西，谁能把他从煎熬的等待中解救出来。

一双牛津鞋停在他的车前。他看不到，也听不清，但他感受到了，于是他茫然地顶着一双盲眼，问道：

“谁？”

回答他的只有猛然的开门声和杂乱的脚步声。他被人一把捂住口鼻，呼叫不得，只能一双手无力地把着那只捂住自己口鼻的手，乖乖就范。

“唔……”他难堪地发觉自己手腕上被上了手铐，金属碰撞的声音让他忍不住低呼。他从未与李健玩过如此刺激的游戏，这么狂野的风格可不像李老师的手笔。

他想要转过去摸来人的面庞，却被一把抓住手铐的锁链，固定在了前座的头枕上。

“还记得我是谁吗？凯凯。”

这不是李健！

王凯瞪大眼睛，想要挣扎。但来人由不得他乱动，只两下便扒下了他宽松的牛仔裤，裤子下是一条黑色的蕾丝丁字裤。

“小骚货。”来人笑道，用刀或是什么尖锐的东西把丁字裤划破，王凯只感觉到有什么锋利的东西从他赤裸的肌肤上一闪而过——他不敢再挣扎，生怕那东西将他开膛破肚，任由来人将沾了淫水的丁字裤揉成一团，塞进自己嘴里。

“好久不见，这里一定也想我了吧。”来人调整着姿势，将王凯身子横放在后座上，只两手因为镣铐的关系挂在前排头枕上。两条细长白腿俏生生摆在那里，惹人犯罪的地方正扭紧了锁在两腿之间不放松，不容他侵犯一样。他跪在后排座椅上，将两条美腿抬起至肩上，看着双腿间淫水横流的小穴，忍不住流涎。

“看看，这里总是不缺男人的。”他伸出舌头去舔那处流奶的蜜地，惹得王凯“唔唔”惊叫。太刺激了——被男人直接用唇舌刺激那处秘地，那个女人的地方，那处海尔玛蒂芙萝的秘密，他要状告男人的胆大妄为，却一秒就沦陷在了男人的唇齿之下。他一边为男人的胡闹生气，一面又迫不及待把下体向男人凑过去，恨不得把整个阴唇都怼到男人脸上，让他吃着自己的淫液，一面又用舌头和牙齿取悦着小阴唇里伸出来的猩红阴蒂，那处是他的敏感点中的敏感点。

而男人恰恰也知道这些。他便如愿取悦着他，一面用舌头向阴道里延伸，左右探寻着这秘处，一面又吸吮着那流蜜的红豆，将他吸得喘不上气，叫得声嘶力竭。王凯几乎控制不住下身痉挛一般喷到了他的脸上。

“还是和以前一样经不起刺激，一下就潮吹了。”来人抹了抹脸，满不在乎的模样。“不过不知道你在李健那里，有没有学到什么新本领。”

王凯还来不及从刚刚的高潮中喘过气来，便被来人揪下了嘴里的内裤，紧接着塞入了腥酸的一根肉棒。

还是这样在床上蛮横不讲理。王凯想到，嘴上却情不自禁动了起来。那根肉棒又粗又长，他伸直了脖子也难以全部吞咽下去，只能裹住肉棒前后套弄着，用唇舌取悦男人，用湿热紧致的口腔伺候男人。他难以掩饰对大肉棒的渴望，几乎一下子就把他全部吞了进去，连两颗卵蛋也想勉强塞进去。他张得嘴酸，嘴角几乎裂开，只把肉棒吞吃进去就耗费了他大部分的力气。

“不行了么？”男人笑道，一手抓上他出门前打理整洁的头发，帮助他为自己深喉。王凯很久没享受过这种强制爱的快感了——天知道他有多想念这样的性爱。李健是很温柔，可是太过温柔总是少了些让生活充满激情的快感。这种久违的冲动让他喉咙发紧，情不自禁裹紧了男人的肉棒，连龟头也在用软骨按摩着，揉捏着——直到下一分钟男人直直射进了他的胃里。

男人把自己从王凯喉咙里抽了出来。不必再问，王凯知道男人一定又硬了起来，他正摩挲着龟头在自己的小穴之间，那里还也残余着未擦干的水，就着那点水的润滑男人就能进来，可他偏不，就这样慢慢打磨着王凯，看着他难耐的样子和来不及吞咽从唇间滑落的涎水流到了皮质的座椅上，他就喜欢看他为情欲丢掉自尊的浪荡模样。

“怎么样。喜欢吗？”男人欣赏着他像一条听话的狗一样伸着舌头等男人进来的模样，一面又不疾不徐地磨着他的性子。

“喜欢……”承认自己耽于情欲有什么难的。“你快进来……啊！”

男人居然听话地进来了。他被顶了个猝不及防，领带下翻了个白眼，收紧的甬道几乎要将男人吸出精来。

“瞧瞧你这么热情，我还不好意思主动点。”男人笑道，一边在他身体里抽插。微翘的龟头撞上肉壁，轻轻划过敏感点，激得王凯浑身颤栗。男人又以九浅一深的频率抽插着，壮硕的龟头一下下撞在子宫口的位置，激得他几乎要开口求饶。王凯忍不住两腿抖着，连男人的腰都挂不住，只想等男人射精进来。车因为两人的撞击晃动着，如果有人经过一定会撞破两人的奸情。

“然后呢？”李健笑道，夹了一口菜吃。“还喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”

王凯伸手捂住嘴，打了个哈欠。“然后？当然是让吴秀波把我肏了个爽。”

“至于你的礼物……就在这儿送给你吧。”

王凯把餐盘收拾到一边，脱下裤子，一使力便坐到了餐桌上，露出了塞着皱巴丁字裤的蜜穴。

“喜欢吗？”王凯歪头微笑着，摁住李健的头，亲了上去。

谁知道，他的性癖是ntr。


End file.
